L'Homme masqué attaque
by LesDeuxFolles
Summary: Le Geek se fait encore martyrisé par le Patron quand une lettre et un kidnapping viens tout faire volé en éclats ... C'est ma première fiction merci de votre indulgence ! Panda x Mathieu et Geek x Patron (Pas de lemon)
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! Ceci est ma première fiction , merci de votre indulgence !

Merci de me signalé les fautes .

Je sortirais un chapitre dès qu'il est prêt.

Sinon j'ai un problème , je n'arrive pas à sauter de ligne , à chaque sauvegarder sa part . Une autres technique que les points en début de lignes seras accueillis les bras ouverts !

L'histoire se passe pendant la saison 5 .

Les reviews sont les bienvenue !

Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à Mathieu Sommet , si cela le dérange , je peux supprimer !

.

.

.

C'est un vendredi comme les autres pour le Geek :

.

-"Lâche-moi ! Crie le Geek terrifié

\- Allez gamin , tu veux pas mourir puceau !"

.

.

La personne qui tien le geek était habillé :

d'un costard noir luxueux et des lunettes de soleil qu'il n'enlève jamais.

Il a une cigarette dans la main avec la quelle il maintient les poignets du Geek.

C'est comme vous l'avez sûrement deviné le Patron.

.

" Laisse le tranquille où Mathieu te rentre dans sa tête! Menace le Panda énervé de son comportement plus que déplacé."

.

Le Panda c'est le chanteur de l'équipe du schizophrène.

Le schizophrène, c'est Mathieu, Mathieu Sommet malgré ses 1 mètre 60.

Et l'équipe c'est ses personnalités multiples : le Patron pervers, le Geek victime, le Hippie défoncé et le Panda chanteur .

Il y aussi c'est personnalités annexes : le témoin de Jéhovah, le père de Savannah, Savannah …

Mais il y a aussi le Prof et la Fille qu'il a enfermés.

.

.

" Tu as quoi la japonaise? Demande le Patron au Panda

\- J'ai que je te trouve minable à tant prendre au plus faible d'entre nous! Qui ce lève et pose sa tasse de thé au bambou."

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Gomen ! Je suis en retard, car avec ceux qui c'est passés vendredi 13 à Paris, j'étais pas trop motivé.

Pour me faire pardonner, je poste ce chapitre et l'autre dimanche .

Review ? Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

À ces mots, le Patron lâche le Geek qui tombe au sol et rebaisse son T-shirt.

.

"Oh, tu es jaloux ?! Il fallait le dire ! Je viens quand tu veux te faire des «câlins» …"

.

Le Panda, d'habitude très calme et passif, mit un coup de poing dans le ventre du pervers.

Le Geek, choqué, fuit s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Le Patron, lui mets un coup de pied dans la hanche qui fait tomber l'ursidé violemment au sol.

Le psychopathe se jette sur lui et murmure dans l'oreille :

"La prochaine fois que tu me frappes, tu auras une autre raison d'avoir mal aux hanches! Compris la boule de poils?!"

Le concerné, glousse, un sourire étire les lèvres du Patron qui monte dans sa chambre.

.

Le pervers, à travers le mur, entendit des pleurs à moitié étouffés de la chambre d'à côté.

La chambre d'à côté ? Celle du Geek ! Le Patron commence à s'en vouloir.

 _Hein ?! Pourquoi je m'en veux?! Il pleure comme d'habitude !_

À cette pensée, il eut un frisson et se dirige vers la porte du Geek. Il souffle et toque à la porte.

 _Pourquoi je toque ?! D'habitude je rentre normale !_

Mais ces pensés furent coupé par la voix du Panda qui est dans la chambre en face de celle du petit.

.

"Il ne t'ouvrira sûrement pas,dit l'ursidé

\- Ta gue**e ! Répondit l'homme en noir énervé.

Je l'ai entendu pleuré, finit-il plus triste qui étonnât l'animal .

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ? Osa demandé le Panda

\- Répète ce que tu viens de dire et je te découpe au scalpel ! Hurla le Patron"

( NDA : Merci Louane et Alien!)

Cette réaction fit frissonner l'ursidé de peur.

Fier de lui, le pervers se dirige vers l'escalier pour descendre à la cuisine .

.

«- Les gars, ramenez-vous ! crie Mathieu

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Salut !

Voila le chapitre 3 ! Pas de retards pour le coup !

Rien a ajouté donc bonne lecture !

.

.

.

Toutes les personnalités descendent en trombe appelé par le hurlement de Mathieu.

.

"Qu'est-ce qui a gros ? Les coccinelles orange ton attaquées? Demande le Hippie toujours stone.

\- Une l-l-lettre dit Mathieu apeuré

\- Les vidéos de lol cats on tué le gamin . Coupe le Patron qui commence à partir

\- Non , re-re-rega-garde ! Beugla le schizophrène "

.

Tous lisent la lettre. En effet, c'est effrayent :

.

Bonjour Mathieu !

Comment vas-tu ?

Moi mal depuis que tu nous as enfermés.

Mais vengeance vient à qui c'est attendre .

Nous nous vengerons !

Signé :

L'Homme masqué.

.

Mathieu réfléchit. _Enfermé, c'était donc soit le Prof, soit la Fille. Honnêtement, la fille n'ayant pas de cerveau ou ne sachant pas sans servir, il ne reste que le prof mais pourquoi nous ?_  
 _._

 _"_ Les gars , c'est le Prof , pourquoi il dit nous ? Demande Mathieu

\- Gamin, s'il t'envoie cela c'est qu'il est fou. Donc, il a mis "nous", car ils étaient dans son délire. Mais...

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Salut a tous !

Merci au reviews !

 **Mouss** : Merci ! Oui , c'est volontaire sa me permets d'avancer sur d'autres histoires ;) Je ne dis rien pour le Prof ...

 **Lou Keehl** : Avec sa je ne vais pas m'arrêter maintenant ! Le Prof ... Merci pour les fautes , je cours les corriger après poster ce chapitre !

 **RoronoaAgathou** : Merci pour les fautes , je cours les corriger après poster ce chapitre aussi ! Je veux bien d'une bêta , tu as skype ?

 **Voila pour les reviews !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mais... il est intelligent... dit le Patron sans terminer sa phrase .

-Alors, on doit s'attendre à tout, complète Mathieu

-En gros, on a affaire au Prof qui est maintenant psychopathe, rancunier et qui veut ta mort. C'est ça ? demande le Panda "

.

Mathieu hocha positivement la tête.

"C'est ma faute, je l'ai remplacé. annonce l'ursidé en éclatant en sanglots"

Sans prévenir,le Geek fit un câlin au Panda ce qui mouille son tee-shirt des perles lacrymales.

(NDA: Depuis le début,je rêve de mettre se mot DONC FIN ! je me calme ok...)

Ce qui fit grincer des dents le Patron.

.

.

.

(NDA : Le thème de du fic est romance et drama j'offre un cookie a qui trouvent les 2 couples gays!)

"Les gars, où est passé Mathieu ? demande le Hippie en rallumant un joint puisqu'il est lucide.

-Il est parti faire du café pour réfléchir à tout sa, je pense que l'on doit faire comme d'habitude on verra après dit le psychopathe avec une voix plus cassante que d'habitude

\- Ok affirme le Panda d'une voix morne. "

Tous retournèrent dans leurs chambres respectives.

.

 _-19h sonne-_

"Geek, c'est à toi de faire à manger et la vaisselle !

\- Ok Math ! répondit le gamers "

.

.

Chez les Sommets, à chaque repas, une personne fait le repas et la vaisselle. Aujourd'hui c'est le tour du petit.

.

.

* * *

 **Geek:** Je ne suis pas petit !

 **Moi:** Si !

 **Geek:** Méchante !

 **Moi** **:** Je sais , merci !

 **Geek** Ouin !

 **M** oi:Quelqu'un pour le consoler ?


	5. Chapter 5

Salut ! Merci à **Lou Kheel** pour ta reviews .  
Les couples non pas était trouvé : PandaxMathieu et GeekxPatron  
Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

Le Geek descend à la cuisine.

"Je vais faire des pâtes.  
-Ok ! répond Mathieu"

.  
Le Geek commence à faire bouillir de l'eau.  
Il entend le parquet craqué,il se dit que c'est le chat.

.

Le Patron réfléchi allongé dans son lit, les mains derrière la tête, il décide que, ce soir, il irait voir Tatiana pour avoir ses conseils.

.  
Le Panda pense à Mathieu, il sait qu'il est amoureux de lui, son Créateur, son Dieu !  
Il sait que c'est réciproque, mais, cela ressemble un peu à de l'inceste.

.

 _Flash-back_

Le Panda court dans la maison pour attraper Wifi.  
Dans les escaliers, il glisse et ce tords le lui dit de s'asseoir dans sa chambre -qui est à côté des escaliers- et d'attendre.

.

.  
Il revient avec un pack de glace enroulé dans un torchon, ferme la porte et lui pose la glace sur son poignet.  
Il remarque que l'Ursidé a les larmes aux yeux, il les essuie donc du revers de sa main.  
L'Animal se mit à rougir, son Créateur le remarque et sourit.  
Mathieu s'approche et l'embrasse.  
Le Panda choqué, ne réagit que quand le schizophrène tente de lui faire ouvrir la bouche.  
Il le repousse.

.

.  
"Vos mieux que j'y aille  
-Attends, je suis désolé ! dit Mathieu paniqué "  
Le Panda parti, en courant, sans rien dire.

.  
_Retour actuelle_  
 _ 17h14  _

.

.  
Dans la tête du Panda : Je dois aller le voir,lui dire ceux que je ressens et je me sentirais mieux,peut-être même heureux.  
Le Panda descendit et se dirige vers la chambre de Mathieu.  
Il toque.

"..."

Il retoque.

"..."

Il retoque encore avec plus de violence .

"..."

Inquiet, il ouvre la porte et vit Mathieu qui pleure, casque sur les oreilles, dos à la porte, recroquevillé sur lui-même dans son lit.


	6. Chapter 6

Salut ! Merci pour les reviews !  
 **RoronoaAgathou:** Tiens cadeau !  
 **Lou Keehl:** Bien joué Sherlock ! Dit le à mon correcteur automatique .  
 **Miki Aren la reine du monde :** Joli jeu de mot ! Merci beaucoup !

Merci à **RoronoaAgathou** qui à corriger mon texte. Allez voir ses fanfictions elles sont géniales !

Bonne lecture !

.

.

L'ursidé ferme la porte et s'approche du lit de son créateur. Il pose une main sur son épaule et celui-ci se retourne, vit le Panda et lui saute dans les bras.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Mathieu se sort des bras de l'animal.

Maître Panda prit son courage à deux mains, met une main dans la nuque du schizophrène et l'embrasse avec toute la douceur dont il est capable. Le brun, heureux, passe ses mains dans son dos et le serre contre lui.

.

.

.

 _5 minutes plus tard_

.

Après de nombreux et doux baisers, Mathieu et le Panda sortent de la chambre.

Mathieu commence à avoir faim, il se dirige vers la cuisine et remarque que l'eau c'est évaporée.

Énervé, il court jusqu'à la chambre du Geek. Prêt à le disputer, il pousse la porte et...

Rien, le Petit n'est pas là.

Étonné, il entre dans la chambre du Patron où il ne prête pas attention à Tatiana.

.

.

"Tu sais où est le Geek ? Demande le schizophrène"

.

Le Patron sorti du lit, se rhabille, dit à la jeune russe qu'elle peut dormir ici et se mit à la recherche du gameur.

.

.

 _18h53_

.

Le Geek se réveille, pieds et poings liés à la chaise en métal sur laquelle il est assis. Elle lui brûle la peau étant trop froide. Mais où avait-il pu arriver?

.

.

* * *

 **Mathieu:**...

 **Moi:** Quoi ?

 **Panda:** Tu es sérieuse?

 **Moi** : Bien sûre !

 **Mathieu:** Je t'interdis de poster ça !

 **Moi:** Trop tard !

 **Panda:** Au secours !

 **Geek:** Je suis où moi ?

 **Moi:** Tu le verras bien assez vite.*sourire sadique*

 **Patron:** Quand elle fait ça faut fuir.

 **Moi:** *regards noir*

 **Mathieu:** Barrez-vous !

 **Moi:** *soupire*Quelqu'un m'aide à les rattraper ?


	7. Chapter 7

Salut ! Thank you for reviews !  
 **Lilorie64:** Merci !  
 **RoronoaAgathou:** Merci,c'est normal pour moi.  
 **Lou Keehl:** MERCIIII ! Oui , Tatiana est posé xD C'est pas grave,merci beaucoup !  
Bonne lecture !

.

.

"Bonjour mon petit,comment tu te sens ?"  
Cette voix,je la connais,mais ce n'est pas le Patron.  
Après quelques secondes, je réussis à ouvrir les yeux. Mais je vois trouble et puis j'ai mal à la tête !

.

"Mal à la tête...Qui êtes-vous ?"  
"Tu ne me reconnais pas ?" Il a l'air triste.  
"Non...Dites-moi qui vous êtes !"panique t-il  
"Chute,je suis l'Homme masqué.Mathieu à essayer de nous tuer alors maintenant nous nous vengeons!"

"Hein?!"

Le Geek s'évanouit,ceux qui firent ricanent l'Homme.

.

 _21h12_

.

Mathieu,le Patron,le Hippie et le Panda on fouillait tout l'appartement.  
Le Patron se sent mal et le Hippie le remarque.

.

"Qu'est-ce que t'à gros ? Tu t'inquiètes pour le petit ?" demande-t-il  
"Fais gaffe à ceux que tu dis le drogué."  
Mon sang bouilli car il a bien vu,l'autre cinglé.

.

"Les gars,au lieu de discuter,chercher le Geek !"  
Le psychopathe explose.  
"Très bien ! Alors on cherche où ?! Hein ! Où c'est que tu l'as enfermé ?! Où c'est que t-" Il se fit couper par Mathieu  
"Mec ! T'es un génie ! Venez !"

.  
Tous perdus,ils suivirent Mathieu qui ouvrit un cave que personne ne connaissait.  
"Qu'est ce que c'est ça ?" questionne le Panda  
"Ça , c'est là où j'ai enfermé le Prof et la Fille."

Tout le monde était choqué,mais ils firent ramener à la réalité par un cri.

.

.

* * *

 **Patron:** Je te préviens,si tu publies ça,demain tu es morte !

 **Moi:** Euh ... Ok. (Quelqu'un pour me protéger ? Sinon vous n'aurez jamais la suite et fin)


	8. Chapter 8

**Konnichiwa ! Merci beaucoup de vos reviews,elles me touche beaucoup!**

 **Désolée de ne pas avoir poster plus tôt !**  
 **Bonne lecture !**  
 **RoronoaAgathou:** Contente que cela te plaise !  
 **Lou Keehl:** XD C'est vrais ! C'est un peu court mais ça me permet d'écrire des idées,les autres fics seront plus longues promis !  
 **Lilorie64:** Elle arrive ! Merci de te proposée.  
 **Miki Aren la reine du monde:** Merci beaucoup !  
 **MeliaGeetron:** Merci,je ne mourrais pas se soir ! C'est court mais ça me permet d'écrire des idées pour d'autres fics qui seront plus longues promis ! Oui elle ma était utile !

.

.

.

-22h07-

.

« Alors Geek, pourquoi tu as laissé Mathieu me virer ?

-...Je sais pas…

-Mauvaise réponse ! »

.

Et l'Homme masqué fouetta le gameur.

« AAAAAH ! »Hurle le jeune homme à s'en brûler la gorge.

.

Le Patron courrut vers le hurlement et se prit un coup de fouet.

Il détache le petit et le serre dans ses bras.

.

« Enfin ! Mathieu nous t'attendions ! »

À ces mots,l'Homme masqué retira son masque et montra son véritable visage.

Plusieurs personnes arrivèrent,toutes se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Tous était le Prof !

.

L'homme en noir sortit son revolver et tira sur les professeurs.

Le Geek trembla dans ses bras et ferma ses yeux de toutes ses forces.

.

« Patron,qu'est ce que tu viens de faire ?! Crie le Panda terrifié

-C'était le seul moyen...Répond Mathieu »

.

L'Ursidé était sous le choc,le schizophrène le calma en le serrant dans ses bras et lui chuchota des paroles rassurantes.

Le Patron fit de même avec le Geek qui s'agrippa à sa veste comme si sa vie en dépendait.

.

Tous sortit sauf le Patron qui confie le petit à Mathieu jugeant qu'il n'avait pas fini.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys ! Comment allez vous ? Nouveau chapitre toujours corrigé par la magnifique Agathe .

Toutes vos reviews me touche et m'encourage beaucoup.

Les reviews :

 **MeliaGeetron:** Alors, j'ai énormément de chose en travaille. La prochaine fanfiction que je lancerais seras un Drarry mais oui il y auras du geetron (dont un os que je prévois pour milieu février) et merci du conseil

 **Agathe:** Merci beaucoup !

.

.

Le Patron s'avance et vit 3 autres Prof.

Furtivement,il s'approche et leurs tire dessus. Malheureusement,il vient d'utiliser sa dernière balle,il souhaita qu'il n'y en ait pas d'autres.

Une machine grise qui semble faite de métal faisait un bruit terrorisant.

L'homme en noir se ressaisit et continua d'avancer.

Tout à coup, un rire s'élève de la machine.

Le pervers s'approche et vit un autres Prof.

.

"Parfait ! Tout simplement parfait !"

Après ces paroles,un rire de fou éclate.

Le Patron osa prendre la paroles mais il se cacha derrière la machine de sortes à ce que l'homme ne le voit pas.

.

"Qu'est ce qui est parfait gamin ?

-Patron ! Comme je suis content de te voir,enfin,de t'entendre.

-Alors ?! C'est quoi ?

-Cette machine ,vois-tu, multiplie une personne autant de fois qu'il le veut à condition d'être vivant ou une des doublures vivantes.

-Erreur stratégique gamin,on a tués tes doublures et tu es juste devant moi.

-Mais voyons,tu me crois aussi bête que Mathieu ? demande le Prof de façon ironique

Le Patron allait répondre lorsqu'un coup à la tête le fit sombrer dans l'inconscience.

.

"Dis Mathieu,tu penses qu'il va bien ?demande une voix enfantine

-Mais oui,pourquoi tu t'inquiètes autant ?"

Aussitôt le Geek pris une couleur cramoisie aux joues.

"Il s'est p-p-pris un coup et a ti-ti-ré-é !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas,il va bien. répond Mathieu sans savoir ce qu'il se passe en ce moment au sous-sol...


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour tout le monde ! Oui mon retard est horrible et je n'ai pas d'excuse !

Toujours,encore et toujours corriger par la gentille Agathe !

Bon, les reviews :

 **Mlle Curly:** Merci !

 **Melia:** Mais de rien,c'est normal,merci à toi pour ta alors ! Merci !

 **Agathe:** C'est le but ! Merci aussi !

 **Guest:** Merci pour la petite faute ! Non,tu me dérange pas du tout,tu es même utile !

.

Vos reviews me touche beaucoup, je vous remercie infiniment !

.

.

Le Patron se réveille allongé sur un sol glacé. Il se lève et inspecte la pièce.

Elle est plutôt petite,grise et froide. Il frissonne et remarque que ses ongles tournent au bleu.

Il aperçut un porte en fer et remarque le passe-plat plutôt large. Il continue de l'observer et décide d'essayer de passer dedans.

Il s'allonge et se mit à ramper,il écoute et entendit des pas. Il attendit que ceux-ci s'éloignent et sortit.

Deux chemins se propose à lui,à droite ou à gauche ? Il prit à gauche,ses sens en alertes et les verres des lunettes brisés.

Deux yeux virent la lumière,celle qu'ils n'avaient pas vue depuis des années.

Un œil bleu océan pacifique remplis d'une tristesse infinie et pour l'autre un vert menthe à l'eau d'une douceur apaisante.

Il avance et fut confronté à un Prof. Sans grande difficulté,il l'endormit à jamais.

 **Côté Maison**

"Dit Mathieu,le Patron il était comment quand j'étais pas là ? demande une voix enfantine

-Il était stressé,il fumais plus et tournais en rond. Pourquoi ?

-POUR RIEN ! Crie le Geek

-Sûr ? Demande l'ursidé

-Oui !"

 **Côté Laboratoire**

Il continua d'avancer et après plusieurs scientifiques tués,l'arcade gauche en sang et le lèvre inférieur qui gouttes du liquide écarlate,il arrive à la cave. La machine n'a pas changer de place.

Il tourne autour de celle-ci et aperçois le dernier.

Comment il le sait ? Simple,sur les badges des différentes copies,il était marqué leur nombre sur 15. Il en manqué un seul, le numéro 1 et il est devant ses yeux.

Une rage mortelle s'empare de lui et sans réfléchir,il se jette sur lui et le frappe dans le dos,ceux qui les fit tomber tous les deux.

Le Patron frappa de toute ses forces dans le ventre de sa victime et celle-ci lança un coup de coude qui échoua lamentablement.L'homme en noir frappa en pleine tête qui fit sombrer l'ennemi.


	11. Chapter 11

Salut ! Désolé,je n'est aucune excuse !

 **MeliaGeetron:** Merci beaucoup mais c'est surtout grâce à Agathe qui fait un travail formidable

 **Agathe:** Merci ! Lis la review de Melia,elle est aussi pour toi.

 **Côté Laboratoire**

Le Patron se releva et s'approcha de la machine.

Pour l'éteindre,il faut stopper la console. Il l'aperçut et entra dans la cage de verre. Il abaissa le levier power et regarda la machine s'éteindre.

Après quelques secondes de répit,il décida de remonter à la surface.

 **Côté Maison**

"Mathieu,tu penses que le Patron reviendra quand ? Demande le Geek

-Maintenant gamin ! répond un voix rauque"

Sans réfléchir le gameur sauta dans les bras de l'homme en noir,qui lui,ne savait pas quoi faire.

Sous les yeux ronds de tous sauf le petit,le Patron le prit dans ses bras.

Celui-ci éclata en larmes. soulagé. Pour l'apaiser,le plus grand lui releva le visage et l'embrassa avec douceur.

Le Geek resta figé,puis ferma les yeux et y répondit.

Tous les autres était choqués mais n'osa pas briser ce moment.

Après quelques secondes,ils se séparèrent. Le gameur alla dans la salle de bain,prendre le désinfectant et des cotons pendant que le Patron s'assit sur le canapé.

.

"Et Tatiana ? demande Mathieu

-On ne couche plus ensemble depuis 2 ans gamin.

-Mais elle vient à l'appart' !

-Et on discute ou joue sur nos téléphone.

-Tu joues avec lui ?

-Non ...

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Tiens il arrive ! coupe le Patron"

.

Il se leva et approcha du Geek, aux joues cramoisies.

"Merci ... dit le plus grand

-De rien,tu veux que je le fasse ?

-Euh ... ouai, on monte dans la salle de bain,on sera mieux ?

-Oui ..."

Ils montèrent et arrivèrent dans la salle de bain.

Le Patron s'assit sur un siège et proposa au gameur de s'assoir sur ses jambes pour pouvoir le soigner.

Le Geek ne dit rien mais monta sur les jambes du plus grand.

Il ouvrit le désinfectant et en versa sur un coton. Il s'approcha du visage du Patron, rougit encore plus et désinfecta son arcade.

Ensuite,il désinfecta la lèvre. Il se leva,jeta le coton et se sentit enlacer.

Il se retourna et vit dans les yeux du Patron la seul chose qu'il avait besoin d'y voir : de l'amour.

Il s'avança et l'embrassa. Le Patron y répondit avec envie.

.

Oui je l'aime,mais j'ai pas besoin de lui dire puisque de toute façon il le sait, que je l'aimerai à jamais.


End file.
